Ruins of Unova
by XalnecTheNobody
Summary: An alternate Universe where N wins the final battle against Touya(also known as Black, but in this story I shall refer to him as Touya), and Unova falls into ruins because of Touya's failure.


Everyone was depending on one trainer, and that trainer had a big responsibility. It was a heated battle, both were fairly evenly matched. "Louder! Let me hear your voices!" The green haired trainer called out to the Pokémon. He was known as 'N' and could apparently understand and speak to Pokémon. They were in this rather large castle which was the base for Team Plasma; it had risen up around the Pokémon league, meant to strike fear in the hearts of Unova.

Both Trainers were down to their last Pokémon, this was very close, they both had strong Pokémon… "Come on Serperior, just a little bit longer. We can do this" Touya gave encouraging words, he was depending on his partner, they were in this together, the whole of Unova were depending on both of them.

N had only his Zoroark left. Both Pokémon were growing weary. Serperior was coiled around Zoroark in attempts to mobilize it. Zoroark was struggling to get free, desperate to get away from the obviously much larger Pokémon. "Zoroark, Use flamethrower" N's voice rang through the room, the words hung in the air for a moment, Serperior and Touya exchanged brief knowing glances.

Zoroark opened his mouth and out came a powerful blast of fire. Coils loosened, the illusion fox jumped free, he was still standing but shaky. Serperior called out, he had tried to defy the hot flames, but then the mighty grass snake fainted. Zoroark looked to N who smiled and gave a nod of approval.

"Thank you friend" N returned Zoroark to his Pokéball and then continued to speak "Seems the world has chosen me"

Touya ran up to his fainted partner and knelt down, wrapping his arms around the large Pokémon's neck. "Serperior… you tried buddy… we tried… I'm sorry" he had lost… that meant-

Ghetsis had a rather satisfied smirk, he had watched the battle and was pleased with the results, ha gave N a brief nod of approval; the grunts had come up behind him, ready to follow orders. "Take the fool's Pokémon away" he told the grunts.

N held up a hand to halt them "No, let them keep their Pokémon." The greenette had heard the Serperior's wish, and that was to stay with Touya, as strange as that sounded to him, he would not let the Pokémon down.

N restored Touya's Pokémon to full health and personally escorted him out of the castle. Everyone was shocked, stunned silent; especially those who had aided the fight against Team Plasma, their hero had fallen. Touya didn't look up as he walked, he was lucky to keep his Pokémon thanks to N, he knew that all too well, though he was ashamed, he had let everyone down.

After the horrific events the champion, elite four, all the gym leaders, and professor Juniper, go into hiding, as well as Cheren and Bianca. Touya had gone into hiding the moment he could. He had gathered supplies with all the money he had obtained during his travels, and disappeared, no one had heard from him since then.

Many people who couldn't fight were quick to lose their Pokémon to Team Plasma, those who could, helped Clay build an underground refuge and soon those who could went into hiding as well. Entire cities and towns were abandoned in attempts to escape Team Plasma's wrath. The Legendary Pokémon also seemed to disappear. Those who no longer have Pokémon and whom have accepted it all have moved to Castelia City in attempts to live fairly normal lives. Driftveil City is the only city that Team Plasma is unable to break into.

Over the span of two years, abandoned cities are in ruins and overgrown due to Pokémon that have moved in and made their homes in the ruins, there is now an underground network of Cities and refuges for the many people who fled from the wrath of Ghetsis. Driftveil City is the main entrance to the underground. In all this time, Ghetsis has kept N unaware, practically oblivious to the chaos and ruin flooding the land, keeping the 'king' satisfied and in his own little world built of well woven lies and a sea of deception.


End file.
